


Псы войны

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Drama, M/M, Public Masturbation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Джинён не видел его семь месяцев. Ни этот дурацкий рюкзак, ни его владельца, переминающегося с ноги на ногу у порога. И, по правде, боялся, что никогда уже не увидит.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Псы войны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).



Звонок в дверь будит его в половину четвёртого утра. Джинён сперва думает, что это ему снится, и не торопится вылезать из-под одеяла, но трель повторяется ещё раз спустя пару минут, и он, недовольно хмурясь, вслепую нашаривает тапочки у кровати и шаркает в прихожую, включая по пути светильники. Смотрит в глазок, но по ту сторону пусто. Джинён зевает и разворачивается.

Наверное, дети балуются. Бывает.

Он успевает сделать два шага, прежде чем его догоняет ритмичный стук, Джинён подлетает к двери и раздражённо отпирает замок, готовясь ругаться, но слова застревают в горле.

— Что, не ждал? — сипит Джексон. Правая рука на перевязи, лицо тёмное от загара и сильно отросшей щетины, волосы — не по уставу длинные — собраны в топорщащийся хвостик, на левом плече — рюкзак цвета хаки с болтающейся мягкой ромашкой на кармашке.

Джинён не видел его семь месяцев. Ни этот дурацкий рюкзак, ни его владельца, переминающегося с ноги на ногу у порога. И, по правде, боялся, что никогда уже не увидит.

— Ты же знаешь, — выдыхает в изгиб чужой шеи, крепко пахнущей потом, — что я всегда тебя жду.

Джексон болезненно шипит и обнимает здоровой рукой в ответ, гладя шершавой от мозолей ладонью.

— Джинёна, — тихо произносит ему куда-то в висок, — я не мылся нормально очень-очень долго. Если ты так и не купил себе нормальную ванну, то поехали в баню, а? Сейчас.

И они едут, потому что ванну Джинён себе действительно так и не купил

Сначала, правда, Джексон требует телефон, чтобы позвонить матери. Пока он будит спящую где-то в Гонконге миссис Ван, Джинён успевает переодеться, найти на что сменить форму Джексону и, брезгливо задвинув носком ботинка повидавшую не одну чужую войну “ромашку” в угол своей стерильной светлой прихожей, вызвать им такси. Весь путь Джексон продолжает виновато бубнить в трубку. В какой-то момент он начинает повторять одну и ту же фразу по кругу. Джинён так и не выучил китайский, но эти слова он от Джексона уже слышал и значение их знает.

“Мама, не плачь, пожалуйста, мама, я живой”.

С Джексоном они знакомятся в Уруке, куда желторотого Джинёна с неоконченным высшим медицинским образованием забрасывает первый в его жизни контракт, заключённый в минуту отчаяния с одной из Частных Военных Компаний США.

В Уруке жарко во всех смыслах: постоянные плюс тридцать пять, раскалённый песок, и солнце палит нещадно весь день, а по ночам за стенами их мобильной базы кто-то палит друг в друга.

Первую неделю Джинён думает, что никогда не привыкнет к глухим звукам взрывов, выстрелов и вою сирен, но на третий месяц пребывания в этом аду умудряется проспать нападение повстанцев.

Джинён и не врач толком, но, увидя на рассвете в передвижном медпункте коротко стриженного молодого парня, истекающего кровью, впервые после исключения из Академии берёт в руки скальпель, потому что больше некому: их запаниковавшую команду ещё зелёных и неопытных медиков расстреливают первыми. Джинён просто режет, вытаскивает осколки каких-то железок и шьёт.

Красное с красным. Желтое с желтым. Белое с белым. И надеется, что выйдет хорошо.

“Вышло хорошо”, — отстраненно думает, разглядывая аккуратный белый рубец, пересекающий спину Джексона, пока тот неуклюже из-за перевязи снимает майку в раздевалке бани. Под майкой обнаруживаются всё ещё не сошедшие до конца синяки, затянувшиеся ссадины и хорошо заживший след от сквозного огнестрела у ключицы.

С джинсами Джексон никак не может сладить одной рукой. Надеть дома сумел, а снять здесь — никак. Петля для пуговицы слишком тугая, а пальцы на левой руке у него после травмы работают не очень хорошо.

— Давай я, — говорит Джинён, подходит ближе и, повозившись немного, расстегивает пуговицу и молнию заодно. Джинсы сидят на Джексоне плохо, кажутся больше него на размер и, стоит только ослабить пояс, сползают по бёдрам.

Пока Джексон, сверкая голой слишком светлой заницей, складывает свои вещи в ящик, Джинён знакомится с его новым уродливым шрамом от ожога. Он начинается под коленом и обнимает голень, спускаясь к щиколотке.

“Месяца два, не больше”, — профессионально оценивает Джинён и захлопывает дверцу слишком резко. Спящий прямо на полу лысый мужичок что-то бубнит недовольно и переворачивается на другой бок, подкладывая под голову полотенце.

В небольшой купальне за стеклянной дверью, арендованной только для них двоих, влажно, жарковато и витает ненавязчивый аромат трав. Непривычно молчаливый Джексон пинает в самый дальний закуток с душем деревянный низкий стульчик и тяжело опускается на него. Джинён садится позади на перевернутый тазик и несмело обводит сморщенный кругляш шрама над лопаткой, царапает ногтем тонкие белые полосы на выступающих рёбрах и нарочно тычет пальцем в густо-фиолетовый синяк, похожий на маленькую вселенную. Джексон ойкает и машинально уходит от прикосновения, чуть не падая со своего места на пол. Джинён удерживает его и, словно извиняясь, прикладывается к спине губами, трётся носом о выступающий у шеи позвонок и глубоко вдыхает.

Пахнет болью и смертельной усталостью.

— Ну и несёт же от тебя... — кривится, — что у тебя с рукой? Мочить можно?

— Частичный разрыв связок, — нехотя бурчит Джексон и поворачивается немного, позволяя Джинёну размотать потемневший от долгой носки эластичный бинт, — не болит, пока не трогаю.

— Придётся потерпеть, пока заживёт, — кивает Джинён, комкая бинт как попало, — ломать — не строить.

— Уже месяц прошёл, задрало, — морщится Джексон, — даже побриться нормально не могу…

— Так вот откуда эти заросли. Везде, — тихо смеётся Джинён и дёргает его за непривычно длинные волосы на макушке, — побриться я тебе помогу, а вот со стрижкой, боюсь, ничего не выйдет.

— Брить тоже везде будешь? — нахально тянет Джексон, обернувшись, пошловато проводит языком по внутренней стороне щеки и подтаскивает к себе ближе купленные на ресепшене гель для душа и шампунь, — не знаю, смогу ли я тебе довериться… Ауч!

Джинён ещё раз давит на синяк и выкручивает вентили, направив струю воды из шланга Джексону на голову. Тот знакомо верещит, пытается уклониться и всё-таки валится со своего насеста, да так и остаётся на полу, оттолкнув скамейку в сторону.

— Аккуратнее, — деловито ворчит Джинён, — на тебе и так живого места нет.

— Так точно, — хмыкает Джексон и прикладывает ладонь к виску.

— О, брось, я же официально гражданский. Да и вообще не у дел уже уйму времени, — Джинён выдавливает с хлюпом шампунь ему на волосы и хорошенько вспенивает. Пена моментально сереет от грязи. — К чему церемонии...

— А я официально погибший, и что? — булькает невнятно Джексон и отплевывается от затекшей в рот воды.

— Э? — Джинён тянет его за уши, заставляя запрокинуть голову, — погибший?

— Ай, ну ты чего? — Джексон трёт глаз кулаком левой руки, — мыло же...

И, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, замолкает. Будто на похоронах в минуту скорби.

Джинён намыливает ему голову ещё раз, перебирает отросшие пряди, вычёсывает какую-то налипшую дрянь, массирует и нажимает пальцами на чувствительные места за ушами. Джексон мычит довольно:

— Господи, какой же кайф просто помыться…

“О, да”, — соглашается Джинён, пока трёт Джексону спину, — “когда по полгода спишь в грязном бараке посреди пустыни, к концу контракта готов убивать уже абсолютно бесплатно ради возможности по-человечески искупаться”.

На языке вертятся тысячи вопросов. Джинён не задаёт ни одного. Потому что и так знает все ответы заранее: “подписал документы о неразглашении”, “нечего рассказывать” и упрямое — “это уже не твоя забота”.

Потому что когда-то он сам был таким же.

Бездомным псом войны.

Джексон слишком худой и иссушенный, словно его держали пару-тройку дней без воды, как тогда в Конго, где им довелось однажды поработать вместе, опалённая солнцем и огнём кожа под пальцами шелушится и слезает вместе с тёмными катышками, когда по ней ведешь жёсткой мочалкой. Джинён щекочет Джексону под мышкой, тщательно намыливает, и спрашивает:

— Ты правую руку поднять сможешь?

— Оставь, — хрипит Джексон, догадавшись, что имеется в виду, — только на лице сбрей, а то все вокруг пялятся.

— Как скажете, капитан.

Джинён намыливает ему грудь, осторожничает, боясь содрать едва покрывшиеся корочками ссадины и мелкие ожоги, обводит большим пальцем ямку пупка, шутки ради дёргает за темные завитки на животе. Джексон перехватывает его руку и говорит:

— Дальше я сам.

Джинён послушно отдаёт ему мочалку и, прежде чем подняться с неудобного тазика, бросает ехидно:

— Что, боишься — встанет?

Джексон фырчит, оглянувшись, и предельно честно отвечает из-за плеча, усыпанного веснушками:

— Боюсь, что не встанет.

И ржёт, смывая с себя пушистые клочки пены. Пока он пытается выковырять из-под ногтей черноту, Джинён раскладывает на невысоком широком бортике бассейна средство для бритья, пару полотенец и джексонову именную опасную бритву, которую тот таскает с собой по всему миру.

— Ныряй, — командует Джинён, обматывая одно из полотенец вокруг бедер, и садится, свесив ноги в горячую воду, — и клади голову на край.

Джексон разбегается и влетает в бассейн, подняв брызги в купальне, барахтается и глупо улюлюкает, как ребёнок. Джинён смеётся над ним, прикрывшись ладонью, брызгается в ответ и нетерпеливо хлопает по бортику между широко разведенными ногами:

— Идём уже.

Джексон кое-как переставляет ноги, подходит ближе, гладит Джинёна по бедру, сжимает ладонью, а потом разворачивается к нему спиной и садится на дно бассейна, откинувшись затылком на край. Ёрзает, пытаясь найти удобное положение, морщится и просит, приоткрыв один глаз:

— Подложи что-нибудь.

Джинён отклоняется немного, тянется за упавшим на пол вторым полотенцем и, сложив его втрое, подсовывает Джексону под затылок.

— Нормально?

Тот угукает и совсем расслабляется, вытянув вперёд ноги.

Джинён чешет ему под колючим подбородком, проводит по заострившимся скулам и трогает кончиками пальцев обветренные губы. Джексон высовывает язык, и Джинён быстро хватает его кончик и хихикает над наигранно возмущенным взглядом.

— Ладно, ладно…

Пена для бритья пахнет ментолом и какой-то терпкой химией, запах ударяет в ноздри, перекрывая и тонкий аромат трав, и запах тела Джексона. Джинён щедро мажет чужие щёки, подбородок и шею, омывает руки и придвигает к себе сложенную бритву с красной ручкой, на которой выгравированы иероглифы настоящего имени Джексона.

— Поверни голову, — Джинён раскрывает бритву и пробует пальцем лезвие. Как всегда острое. Он пользовался опасной бритвой сам не единожды, а вот брить кого-то другого ему никогда не доводилось. Но, как и в тот раз в Уруке, надеется, что выйдет хорошо.

Джексон укладывается правой щекой, утыкаясь аккурат в широкий рваный шрам Джинёна, который начинается почти у самого паха и пролегает угловатой молнией вплоть до колена, где расходится на два тонких росчерка. Джексон задирает полотенце ещё выше, шумно выдыхает и невесомо прикладывается к рубцу шершавыми губами, а потом сипло спрашивает, пока Джинён с бритвой примеряется, откуда ему начать:

— Всё ещё беспокоит?

— Только в дождь. И на тренировках нормально не растянешься: связки там теперь не особо эластичные. А так… Жить можно, — и, заметив, что тот опять хочет что-то сказать, перебивает, — умолкни и не вертись, а то я тебя пораню, и мы тут всё запачкаем.

Джексон снова высовывает язык, целует широкий шрам ещё раз и прикрывает глаза. Джинён старается отвлечься от ощущения горячего дыхания на своей коже и, перехватив бритву поудобнее, проводит ею на пробу от виска к скуле. Пена собирается перед блестящим лезвием комком, смешиваясь со срезанными жёсткими чёрными волосками. Джинён обтирает бритву, ведёт пальцем по чистой немного покрасневшей полосе на лице Джексона и хмыкает довольно.

Не так сложно, как подавить неуместное сейчас возбуждение, зарождающееся внутри. Он шумно выпускает воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, стряхивает резким движением головы упавшую на глаза мокрую чёлку и, стараясь унять мелкую дрожь, проводит бритвой ещё раз. Снова от виска и вниз. Потом дальше по щеке и по шее, где размеренно бьётся под кожей пульс. Джинён бережно переворачивает голову перед ним с правой стороны на левую, а потом и обратно на затылок, чтобы выбрить Джексону под носом и подбородок. Снимая щетину у самого кадыка, Джинёну кажется, что Джексон умудрился задремать в процессе, но тот неожиданно хватает его под водой за ступню, и Джинён вздрагивает, уронив бритву в воду.

— Дурной совсем, — выдыхает и тычет его ногой в бок, метя в синяк. Сердце в груди заходится как бешеное. — Сказал же не дёргаться. Хочешь, чтобы я тебе глотку перерезал случайно?

Джексон вылавливает упущенную бритву и подаёт её с дурацкой улыбкой:

— Что, адреналинчик зашкаливает, а, Джинёна? Забыл уже, небось, какого это, когда от одного твоего движения зависит чужая жизнь. Сколько ты уже в завязке?

— Говоришь так, будто я бывший наркоман, — кое-как выдавливает Джинён и, настойчиво зафиксировав голову Джексона в нужном положении, отвечает, — чуть больше трех лет. Замри уже, пожалуйста, за твоё непреднамеренное убийство никто мне не заплатит.

Джексон неопределённо поигрывает бровями, оставляя своим загадочным молчанием простор для воображения. Кто знает, может, Джинёна и правда неплохо вознаградят в парочке жарких стран, если он сейчас надавит на лезвие посильнее. Одно резкое движение — и меньше чем через семь минут солдат удачи Джексон Ван будет мёртв не только официально, но и фактически.

— Признайся, — хрипит Джексон, поглядывая на него снизу. Кадык его дёргается и задевает за острие, вынуждая Джинёна поднять руку немного выше. — Признайся, что представил сейчас, как перерезаешь мне глотку. У тебя зрачки на всю радужку. И чем, спрашивается, такие как мы, отличаются от наркоманов? Нас не вылечить, Джинён, все мы так плотно сидим на игле, что будем воевать, пока не сдохнем. Признайся хотя бы себе, что хотел бы вернуться. Что снова хотел бы ощутить запах оружейной смазки и крови, испытать пьянящую эйфорию...

— Не буду врать, — обрывает его резко, откладывая бритву, и растирает лицо ладонями, — ни себе, ни тебе. Иногда до зубного скрежета хочется побросать вещи в рюкзак и свалить на другой конец планеты. Часть меня навсегда осталась там, но… Я пытаюсь. Пытаюсь вернуться к обычной жизни. Та последняя кампания в Тикрите... — молчит немного и, решившись, спрашивает глухо, — скажи мне, Сын-а, видишь ли ты во сне ту долгую дорогу домой в одном самолёте с пятью цинковыми гробами?

Джексон цыкает, отваливает от бортика и сгибает ногу в колене, оперевшись на неё здоровой рукой. Из не до конца закрытого крана душа ритмично капает, разбивая повисшую между ними тишину.

— Мне ничего не снится, — говорит, наконец, после долгого напряженного молчания, — никогда.

Джинён стаскивает с себя полотенце и сползает в воду, по поверхности которой плавают островки пены, с застрявшими колючими волосками. Джексон оборачивается на звук, обкусывает с губы кожицу и, оттолкнувшись пяткой, скользит по дну. Джинён подтаскивает его к себе поближе, укладывая спиной на грудь, и чувствует, как тревога и бесконечная тоска, медленно пожирающие его последние семь месяцев, наконец, отступили.

Джексон касается придерживающих его ладоней своими, обводит красноватые костяшки и выпирающую косточку на запястье. Джинён сгибает ногу в колене, садясь удобнее, а потом свободной рукой проводит пальцами Джексону по животу, очерчивая рельеф старых небольших тонких шрамов, и движется вниз. Мышцы под рукой напрягаются на мгновение и расслабляются, когда он накрывает пах Джексона под водой, заставляя того дерганно втянуть ртом воздух. Джинён наклоняется к самому уху и произносит со смешком:

— А говорил, что не встанет.

— Нас нахрен выгонят отсюда, если поймают, — Джексон кладёт голову ему на плечо и коротко стонет, отзываясь на особо чувствительное прикосновение, — не боишься скандала?

— Максимум, что нам грозит — это штраф и запрет на посещение, — Джинён целует Джексона в скулу, прикусывает покрасневшее ухо с потемневшей от времени сережкой, двигает пару раз плотно сжатым кулаком под водой, — и я уже ничего не боюсь.

Джексон чертыхается и стонет громче и протяжнее. Звук его хриплого голоса отскакивает от кафельных стен, множится, заполняя комнату эхом, и проходится Джинёну по нервам.

— Но лучше, конечно, слишком не шуметь. Не хотелось бы, чтобы нас прервали.

Джексон стремительно разворачивается, вжимается в Джинёна, кривится, когда неудачно шевелит травмированной рукой, и пыхтит, уткнувшись носом в нос:

— У меня есть идея, как нам убавить громкость.

Джексон лижет его в губы и почти скулит, стоит Джинёну снова обхватить его внизу ладонью. Они жадно целуются, делят тяжёлый наполненный влагой и запахом трав вперемешку с ментолом воздух на двоих, беспорядочно трогают друг друга, забыв о всех своих бесконечно болящих ранах, путаются в руках и ногах, а после, загнанно дыша, никак не могут расцепиться.

Джинён гладит Джексона по мокрому подрагивающему затылку, зарывается пальцами в волосы, подставляя шею и ключицы под ленивые поцелуи, старается запастись впрок запахом, вкусом и знакомым теплом тела, которое когда-то грело его холодными ночами в одном спальнике на двоих, и, наперёд зная, что услышит, едва слышно в очередной раз отчаянно просит:

— Останься.


End file.
